


Handicap match

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sexual Tension, Wrestling, handicap match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Rhona asked kyra for a favor in her hadicap match  agaisnt maria,sofia and elise.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyra and rhona smiled and shook hands as partners and ,wearing their same wrestling attres perparing to go out to the ring,

 

in the ring maria chews some gum while waiting for them,sofia admires her own body and face and elise strangley is pumped it letting her inner hot red headed temper empower her as she still was in her robes,beckoned them to come out, nodded her head,her lips pressed on her tounge as kyra and rhona comes out,elise's face was still the same but with a smile nodding at both maria and sofia,she was focused on rhona wanting to wipe the smile off her face,sofia decided to brush elise's hair to calm her down which it did.

 

"How about you keep elise in check maria,i'll take care of either of these women."sofia said as maria nodded and elise took her robes off and tosses it out.

 

Kyra was gonna start first but rhona press her hand on kyra's chest."Allow me to handle sofia, she is sly one at best and crafty,i'll put some pressure on sofia and cut the ring in half keeping her away from her tag partners."rhona whispered in kyra's ear as she nodded.

 

Rhona slaps her shoulders and took off her headband wrapping it around her right hand,entering a brutish like stance,she stares down sofia who was entering and slyful stance raising her hands in a freestyle like way but spreads her feet apart, placing the left one on front while the right one stayed,both women stared at each other circling,rhona offered a hand shake in which sofia shook it proudly and both women let go and continues to circle the ring,rhona and sofia lock up.

 

Rhona turns it into a side wristlock and which sofia tried to grab to ropes only for her to be moved away back in the middle of the ring as rhona continues t applies a heavy amount of pressure on the left arm and delviers some forceful elbos to the arm and applies a top wristlock bending sofia's arm way back as sofia grunts in pain,biting her lip as she lfits up and tries to reverse it only for rhona to stop her dead in her tracks.

 

Rhona appies a hammerlock and rams the arm at rhona's corner,sofia moans in pain,rhona looks at kyra and holds sofia's arm and tags in kyra who knees sofia in the belly as rhona gets in her corner ,kyra lifts sofia up for an inverted atomic drop as sofia sqrimed in pain.

 

"THats not how you knock her up,kyra."rhona said as she slaps kyra's butt to tag herself in and hop sofia up a bit and plants her with an inverted atomic drop with great force,sofia moans in pain.Rhona grined and pulls sofia to her corner and stands on sofia's battered arm as she tags in kyra.

 

"ALways put more bodyweight in your attacks."Rhona whsipered in kyra's ear as kyra raised a brow picking up twisting sofia arm,kyra cart wheels flips as she takes sofia down and hits her padnited spinning double leg drop plating her body weight on the neck and chest hard as rhona suggested,sofia screamed in pain agony as kyra applies her cross armbreaker,one of her 2 submission finshers,twisting the arm around.

 

"Her body is like a anchor,like a weights, i cant move."sofia said franticly.as she looks at her team,kyra gets up perpares for a wristlock suplex facing rhona and slams sofia on her arm and applies a bridge holding her foot out to rhona who tags the foot and gets on the turnbuckle jumping on it to get some more force on it,kyra places her sofia's left arm on her belly and rhona jumps high and drops a body splash on sofua's left arm and belly as sofia groins,rhona makes a cover as the female ref's hand drops on two sofia kicks out,rhona chuckled, and applies a applies a chin lock on sofia who rakes the eyes of rhona a crawls and tags in elise.

 

Elise cant decided if she wants to let rhona tag in kyra or attack rhona but before she can decide,rhona taged in kyra who stands right at elise who a smile on her face, elise smile, grinning evily and locks up with kyra, shifting each other around gets into gutwrench position and takes her down and applies a Korean style headlock and changes itto a side headlock,elise moves kyra's head far and applies a scissors hold on the head, working on the neck,kyra kips up and turns elise over on her belly and applies afront face lock and then tosses elise to the corner and charges at her with a splash and runs to the other corner and charges in and hits a side hip splash,knocking win in to elise.

 

Elise gets pull to the middle of the ring and gets pin,the ref count but elise kicks out at two,kyra applies a side headlock on the neck but elise gets up and appies a side waistlock, and clubs the back of the left knee of kyra who knelt down and steps on it,squeezes it tightly as she forces kyra off her.

"finally off of me."elise said as sel applies a chin lock on kneeled kyra while grunted,she turned in fr rhona and shakes her butt,she showed off her shinny gree sports bra and tights, prancing around her exposed legs with a cockyness.

 

"You do look a wee bit sexy,elise."rhona admitted with a chuckle.

 

"Ha,im pretty more than just 'wee bit sexy.'"elise said as she bites on kyra's left ear as kyra screams in pain the ref counts a five count but elise lets go at 4 and smirked,continues to apply pressure on the neck with the chin lock and and bites on the left cheek as kyra grunted in pain the ref counted and elise lets go at 4.

 

"Oh i can use the five count anytime i like."Elise said with a chuckle and turns to rhona as she continues to apply pressure with the chin lock."Anytime i like."


	2. Chapter 2

Elise hears a gasping kyra let's her go."Not going to sleep on me that easy."Elise exclaimed as she wraps her hands and arms around the waist of kyra and lifts her up for a back suplex and slams her on her back.

 

Elise kips,letting out a short cocky whistle and looks at rhona while stepping on kyra's belly and stomps on her,grinning. 

Kyra gets slapped in the face as Elise lets her cocky aide get the beat of her and strut walk around the ring and back flips in a handstand. 

 

"That's how you show confidence."Elise said arrogantly at kyra who smirk and gets up as Elise crouches down,kyra gets up and slowly walks around staring down Elise and both women lock up kyra taking elise to the corner and delivers some chops and punches,adding a bit of force in the gut of elice with a hook and pulls her away and applies a gutwrench postion and hits a suplex and pins her near maria and sofia,looking at them and laughs but elise kicks out at two.

kyra pulls elise away as elise struggles and applies the huntress's trap but elise struggles,kyra shrugs and applies a figure four leg lock as elise moan fighting the urged to scream,elise slowly gets to the ropes and grabs them,but kyra still held on the hold as she looks the the ref as she counts and kyra pertends that she couldnt hear well and as the ref gets to four kyra lets go of the hold.

 

Elise held on to her legs as she sees kyra backing away with a evil smile,elise showed a faint smile on her face but was in pain as she got up."I see that me and maria arernt the only ones to fight unfair,I do hold some honor,but cheating my way to winning that belt will be so worth it."elise said grinning, as she put some weight back into her legs and prances with a wink to kyra who chuckled and back to her corner and grabs a drink of wine,sipping her canteen filled with it and puts it down.

 

kyra sees elise comming and hits a arm drag and turns it into a arm lock,bending the arm as elise gasped in pain,rhona asked for a tag and kyra drags elise to kyra's korner and rhona tags kyra on her ass and gets on the top turn buckle and drops a senton bomb on elise's belly with great force,elise moans in pain.

 

"I know how that felt."kyra said joking as she gets outside.

 

rhona runs to the ropes and comes back and jumps landing her belly on elise's belly with a big splash, and elise keeps kicking her feet on the mat in pain.

 

"I all ready felt your back and your gut,whats next, your butt?"Elise asked as she looked at the smirk on rhona's face as she runs to the rops and comes back."No no no no,do-"elise bagged rhona but it was too late and felt the bodyweight of rhona's butt on her gut."Me and my cockyness."Elise added.

 

"you should keep your mouth shut, perhaps my butt would land on your mouth."Rhona said as she picks up Elise and and applies a wristlock and delivers some some jabs and some uppercut to the gut.

Elise barely felt it as she was still on her feet,she let out a shiver after what rhona said."Oh god no,I'll keep that in mind."Elise said as she gets to the ropes, and whipped to the other side,rhona almost hit a clothesline but Elise ducked going to the other ropes and runs back only for for rhona to hit a side kick to the chin of Elise as she went down.

 

Rhona with a smug look on her face, drops both legs on elise's neck and chest.rhona hooks both legs and pins her.

 

Elise kicked out, coughing a bit ,as rhona picked her up,Elise elbows her with and gets her to the corner and turns her around and tackles the back area,knowing rhona had a number done to her back by mary and kyra.

 

Elise continues to apply more pain the back as rhona moans in agony,maria grins and Elise tags her in,maria tells Elise to whip her to rhona and Elise launches her to rhona as maria hits a double knee strike on the back.

 

Rhona moans in painas she turned and fell on her belly while maria chuckled and repeatedly slams her elbow on on rhona's back twenty-six times on the spine .

 

"Come on Rhona love,get up,you put up a stuff fight against Elise and Sofia, let see you tussle with a crusader."Maria said as she she taker her to the ropes and strikes rhona's back.

 

Maria ties rhona's around the ropes and applies a full nelson,the ref counted and she she got to four maria let's go and runs to the ropes and back and delivers a hard knee the the spine as rhona moans in pain,maria smiled at the ref.

 

"Five."Maria said with a smirk and goes back to the full nelson hold as rhona grunted in pain yanking and pulling back on rhoan as her arms are tied to the ropes still,as the ref got to four and maria runs to the other ropes and back and rams her knee in rhona's back as she chuckled.

"Five." maria again mocked the ref and helps rhona loose and backs away as rhona looked at maria with a impressed smile on her face. maria gives rhona some breathing room and lunges in and applies a bearhug and then its a belly to belly suplex,lading rhona on her spine.

rhona rolls to the corner in pain."Your power is raw,Too many training sessions in your gym, i bet."rhona said with a faint chuckle turning into a a groin.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra claps for rhona to will her on but it did little as maria stalks rhona with some stomps on the gut,the ref back her up as maria falsely agree to and once rhona got up Maria walks in and hits a quick kick to the gut and goes for a quick kick but rhona stopped it and targets the braced knee with a dragon screw,slaming maria on her back,maria grunted holding her knee.

 

"There you go."maria said with a smile on her face as she hides the pain,rhona pulls maria to the middle of the ring and elbows the leg a few times and and drops her knee on the braced leg,pulls her weight forcefully on the knee as rhona smile,applying the hold as maria grunts in pain."Im not giving up."maria continued

 

"Oh i know darling,you too much of a hardass to do so,but i like it."rhona replied and moved her knee to the hamstring deeper as maria grunted harder struggling to not scream,she felt like she was being electrocuted as she struggled still."You cant do hold on for much longer,your dealing with someone on the chubby and a cruvy scale,that much body weight can harm a person servery."Rhona continued and takes maria's boot off as maria looked confused on whats gonna happen and rhona applies a figure-four toe hold as rhona hyperextend the leg,maria grunted.

 

"I guess your repertoire isnt Bullshit,you would have let me down,UGH!"Maria repiled as she grunts in pain as rhona pulls the leg tightly,I guess you,me and kassandra are the deadly submission mistresses and maybe the dominatrixs in submission holds,UGGGGGGH!"maria replied with a grunted.rhona lets go as she gave maria a time to breath,but the damaged was don on the leg as maria gets up her knee was shaking as she placed some weight on it.

 

"Go ahead and tag,i wont stop you."Rhona said as maria grins and tags sofia who gets in still rolling her left arm,and rhona grins as she locks up with sofia and applies a wrist lock on the battered arm and drops her on her back and sits her her belly of sofia's belly and applies a double wristlock as sofia was amazed of rhona's quickness for a thick women.

 

"Want to give sofia darling?"Rhona asked as she cranks on the arms.

 

"im not giving up,even if this is as painful is this feels."sofia said banging her head and rhona gets up and lifts sofia up and whips her to the corner near kyra and kyra tags rhona and gets in and moves back,jumping up and down,tramping the ring as she claps for sofia.

 

"Come on,fight,fight,fight."Kyra said claping her hands and sofia relaxes herself and chuckled locking up both women moved around sofia targets the gut of kyra with some uppercuts and hits some powerful kicks to the core,whipping kyra to the ropes sofia gets ready and charges in with a high splash ,kyra got the wind knocked out of her as she lets out a whistle as she staggers.

 

kyra knelt on one knee as she held on to the rope,sofia pulls kyra to her and applies a arm wrench to the right arm and bends the arm side ways as kyra groins in pain,pushing her to the ropes and kyra comes back with a clothesline with the right hand,kyra hissed but nods her head at rhona as she lifts sofia and applies a double chicken wing submission hold and lifts her up from her feet.

 

"come on sofia,you are a lovey and sexy women and you dont want you figure to be destroyed,yes?"Kyra asked with a smile bouncing around as she applied pressured on the arms of sofia,sofia screamed in pain trying to wiggle free and kicks the gut of kyra hard,sofia drops on her belly and crawls away.

"Oh you wont get the chance kyra,not one."sofia replayed getting up,kyra comes at sofia only for sofia to knee the gut of kyra and grabs her by her hair and slams her on the mat.

 

sofia pretends she never broke the rules and gets on top on kyra and deliver punches in the face as kyra tries to block them with a mild success,sofia gets up and lifts kyra up and unloads some chops on the breast,kyra letting out some grunts of agony and sofia runs back and charges in with a running missile drop kick to the stomach of kyra,sending her outside.

 

Kyra dazed as she slowly gets up turned around and sees a flying sofia coming at her with a flying dropkick.

 

"your body is without a doubt a lovely one kyra, but mine is superb."Sofia said showing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra kicks her feet on the mat as sofia applied the sleeper hold,but kyra got some breathing room,making sure sofia doesnt have enough torke on the neck,kyra places her left har around the shoulder of sofia and rubs the soft skin of sofia,sofia feeling smug over kyra's helplessness and clamly kisses kyra on her cheek while kyra nearly falls asleep,rhona runs in and kicks sofia distracting her as sofia held her head,rhona smiked at elise who walks in eyeing elise.

 

maria would walk in but her braced leg was hurting and she slowly goes in and grabs her boot and slowly walks out and sits down,Putting it on and ties it up,"Fuck,rhona did a number on me,she is a major target to take out in this four way dance,"maria said to herself.

 

Kyra slowly gets up seeing rhona distracting sofia,grinning kyra wraps her arms aroud the waist of sofia who looked at kyra with shock,kyra lifts sofia up and slams her down with a german suplex with a bridge as rhona tackles elise down.

the ref counts kyra's pin as sofia kicks out at two,kyra gets up and grabs sofia by her hair and toss her to the corner,kyra rubs her forearm across sofia's eyes over 10 times as the ref counts and kyra stops at four, and goes back rubbing the forearm in sofia's eyes as she lets go at 4 and grabs sofia by her hair again and takes her to her corner and tags rhona in and rhona jumps over the ropes and runs to run side as kyra holds on to sofia and rhona spears sofia while kyra lands her with a STO.

 

""Nighty night,sofia love."rhona said as she pins her but sofia kicks out of two.rhona lifts sofia up and applies a abdominal stretch on sofia near kyra,kyra grins as she sees rhona offring her hand and slowly grabs it and pulls it so that rhona can apply pressure on sofia as sofia screamed in pain.

"You didnt tell you you cheat too."Kyra said close to rhona's ear as rhona giggled.

 

"Assassins never fight fair."Rhona replied softly. as kyra kissed rhona on the cheek and lets go of the hand before she was caught and pretends to check on the turnbuckle.kyra grins and whispers in rhona's ear."How about showing me your dirty side.".

 

"If you want."rhona said as she drops sofia on her belly and begins to scratch it roughly as sofia screamed in agony.

The ref backs rhona away as she scolds her while rhona smiled and goes around her and continues the assault and applies a submission hold on left calf of sofia,yanking on the leg and smiles at maria and then sees sofia reaching the ropes but rhona still has the hold on as the ref counted

 

"Come on lady, cut me some slack, it's easy for me to hurt her like this."Rhona said as she moves away.

Rhona smirked as she lifts up sofia and tosses her to the Elise and maria's corner and maria stopped Elise and tags herself in and licks her lips with a smug look on her face as she tries to grab rhona's hands as rhona did the same.

 

Rhona kicks the braces knee and applies a knee bar and twist the leg as maria grunts and screams in agony,"Come on Maria,Give up,Dont ruin your chance to be a part of our match,just tap out."Rhona said with concern for the templar captain, trying not to break the leg.

 

"Nooooooooooo,Nooooooooooooo,AGGGGGH!"Maria screamed in agony ,struggling to get to the ropes as she gets close to to the ropes,grunted in pain maria let's out a chuckle qa she was near the ropes but rhona let's go and drags her away as maria grunts in defeat.

 

Rhona applies applies a figure four toe hold and puts some more pressure on the get as maria grunts in pain as tear fall from her eyes and she continues to struggle until she passes out,maria's body went limped and twitched a bit but stopped as the ref counted her maria hands down three times and it dropped all three times.

 

 

Rhona let's go and kyra gets in raising the hand of her friend with benefits and looks at their rivals who checked on maria,

 

Rhona puts on her headband as kyra puts on her leather jacket walking away and both of them plants each other lips with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra walks outside of gym wearing her belly undershirt and dark blue jeans to and decided to fix her hair placing a mirror on the hood of her car and takes out her brush showing herself with a grin as she slowly brushes her hair and hums a tune."Oh Kyra,the Title belts is gonna look hot around your busty body."Kyra said kicking her lips and wipes them off and puts on some lip stick,dark brownish and places it down and as she gets up and pare of hands were wraped around her waist as she gets lifted up and slamed on the hood of her car with a grunt.

 

"Hello kyra."Rhona said with a smile on her face walking by her and plls her into her limo that kassandra gave to her it was a bit larger that she can stand inside,kyra was dazed a bit and sees her make lipstick and her bags were tossed in as she looked at her attacker with a smile and sees rhona with a leather jacket and greenish blue bra and black pants, kyra tries to get up as she told her driver to drive her to a hotel her and her wife rented her for kyra gets locked in a body triangle as she truggled to get away but decided to play along and not try and grabs rhoan's right leg in aapplies drives her elbow on the hamstring as she wraps her arms around the thick leg,rhona whistled.

 

"I wouldnt do that if i were you kyra darling."rhona said smiling while kyra chuckled looking at rhona as she slips away and rhona down and applies a front face lock but rhona slips awayapplies a side headlock grounded.

 

"A hint of cowerdice then?"Kyra asked,rhona rolls her eyes and pops her lips.

 

"Well.....no,but i do have something i need help with,maybe i heared you have a match against elise,maria will be in her corner maybe i whispered in your lover's ear and told her i would be there with you."rhona said as kyra looked shock at rhona ideal.

 

Kyra smirked as she pulls rhona to her her and applies a headscissor but rhoan slips free goes back into a side headlock."then why come and attack me,and fight me in a limo?"Kyra said as she pulls rhona arms away and apples a armbar,rhona wants phased as she slow lips away an and sits in front of kyra and applies a grounded bear hug.

Rhona purch her lips together and whistle to herself."Hmmmmm,dont know."Rhona said as she chuckled and pushes kyra down and applies a side headlock as she and kyra faced one another. "But you the one who is letting on,if you want to continue to fight me, Fiiiiiine by me darling."Rhona said and looks at kyra who let's out a frustrated chuckle in disbelief.

 

As she gave up tapping rhona's forehead as rhona let's go and picks kyra up as the sat down,kyra and rhona fixed their clothes,rhona lifts kyra only to feel a bit of tense in kyra's grip and rhona turns kyra on her belly and lands a rolling senton on kyra's back as kyra groins in agony from rhona's body weight and rhona applies a bow and and arrow hold but uses her back insted and wraps her left hand around the neck and uses the right arm and pulls on kyra's legs.

"Always lower your tensions. "Rhona said with a chuckle.

"I'll keep that to heart,rhona."Kyra said grunted,rhona let's go and pulls kyra up and dust her."I can consider it,But you still owe me for my car."Kyra said smiling, and rhona grins.

 

"Sure,mind if I join you and your wives for a evening?"Rhona asked.

 

"I'm sure they will like you."Kyra said and kisses rhona on the lips.


End file.
